


I'm tripping over your every single move

by thespiritofcuriosity



Series: I'm caught up in you [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Mild Angst, aka what happened after good kisser that one time (or several), allusions to cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespiritofcuriosity/pseuds/thespiritofcuriosity
Summary: For a moment he just takes it all in, her eyes glittering as she looks up at him and the feeling of her pressed against him from thighs to chest. She’s trouble, plain and simple, and he has never in his life wanted to break his own rules as much as he does right now.





	I'm tripping over your every single move

They aren’t together during Stars On Ice in 2015.

They aren’t together when they hug before the show night after night, hands snaking lower and lower on whoever’s back is facing the wall, stopping just shy of being inappropriate even as everyone else politely averts their eyes.

They aren’t together when they skate to How Will I Know at every stop on tour, his arm around her shoulders and her hand in his. They aren’t together when his mouth brushes across her bare shoulder before he lifts her, or when he buries his face in her neck for an instant before he sets her back on her feet. They aren’t together when, as hard as he tries not to, he slips and sings the words to her when no one can see, _I fall in love whenever we meet, I'm asking you what you know about these things._

They aren’t together when his hands settle on the bare skin of her waist during Good Kisser, or when she’s staring at him in that way that promises so many things if only he could take advantage of them. They aren’t together when his mouth is on her collarbone or when her lips just barely touch his as the song ends.

They aren’t together when they’re standing there grinning at each other, foreheads pressed together and noses brushing and her fingers slipping across his cheeks, and they aren’t together when they open their eyes and look at each other.

“You touched me,” he says, unable to help his smile. “Not fair.”

She keeps smiling as they separate to bow to the crowd, and to anyone else it would look like she was happy with their performance, but he knows her. He knows that grin and what it promises, and he knows as they skate off the ice that she’s more than pleased with herself, but they aren’t together.

They _definitely_ aren’t together when he grabs her wrist a minute later and pulls her into him in a dark corner somewhere in the hallways of the arena. Her body collides with his as she lets out a soft _oh_ , her hands landing on his shoulders, and she grins up at him in the darkness.

“Can I help you with something?” she asks.

For a moment he just takes it all in, her eyes glittering as she looks up at him and the feeling of her pressed against him from thighs to chest. She’s trouble, plain and simple, and he has never in his life wanted to break his own rules as much as he does right now.

“We talked about this,” he says instead.

She raises her eyebrows. “About what?”

His hand slides from between her shoulder blades to the bare skin at the small of her back, pulling her tighter against him. “You know we need to keep our distance.” His voice is low as he leans in, his mouth inches away from her ear.

He can feel her shiver. “You’re not doing a very good job of it right now.”

“Someone has to remind you of our deal,” he says.

One of her hands moves from his shoulder to his hair as he brushes his lips along her jaw and down her neck. She arches into him and tilts her head and sighs when he fixes his mouth to the joint of her neck and shoulder just beyond the strap of her top, though he’s careful not to leave a mark. Her grip tightens in his hair and then she laughs in his ear.

“And you say I’m not fair,” she says.

Her voice has a rasp to it in a way that he hasn’t heard since Carmen and he takes the sound and locks it away as his mouth moves back up her neck. It’s joined by her sharp intake of breath as he moves to the skin below her ear, and they’re not together but they’ve done this so many times over the years that he knows exactly how much he can do without bruising her.

“You break the rules, you pay the price,” he whispers into her ear, and it’s the farthest thing from a disappointment when he feels the laughter run through her body.

She pulls back to look at him. Her lips are parted, her eyes dark, and there’s a part of him that wants to kiss her until she looks just as disheveled as he feels.

“I like the price,” she murmurs. “I might have to break the rules more often.”

He groans quietly. “You’re trying to kill me.”

She tilts her head, shifting her hips against his, and grins when he inhales sharply. _“I’m_ trying to kill _you?”_

“God, Tess.” He ducks his head, resting his forehead on her shoulder as her hands run up his back. “You know we can’t.”

Her sigh reverberates through both of their bodies. “I know.”

“Soon,” he says, lifting his head to look at her as he lifts his hand to run his thumb along her cheek. “I swear.”

Her lips feel like a brand when she presses them to the skin just beside his mouth. Her fingers follow, brushing away the traces of her lipstick. They stare at each other and they aren’t together, but for a moment he thinks it would be worth it to say damn it all to hell and give in to what they’ve both wanted for months. She’s thinking the same thing, he can tell by the look in her eyes, but before either of them can move someone calls his name down the hall.

“I should go,” he says.

She nods. “You should.”

“I need to change,” he says.

She bites her lip. “So do I.”

“I’ll just…” He glances over his shoulder. “Are you okay to wait a minute?”

She shrugs. “Yeah.”

Her eyes close when his mouth meets the skin of her cheek. He runs his fingers along her waist and steps away, but not before he leans in to whisper in her ear, “Soon, Tessa.”

They aren’t together when he leaves her standing there in the dark, or when they step out onto the ice again for the last number before the finale. They aren’t together when they change back into street clothes after the show and sit at a table for the meet and greet. They aren’t together when the last of the fans have cleared out and his girlfriend has joined them, or when Joannie asks if Tessa wants to go out and he knows before she says it that she’s going to drive back to her house in London tonight.

They aren’t together when they lock eyes across the room before she leaves and he wishes he was going with her. They aren’t together when he’s got his arm around his girlfriend at the bar or when they’re stumbling into their hotel room together at the end of the night. They aren’t together when he sees Tessa at the rink in London the next day, or when her mouth is a millimeter from his again that night.

No, they aren’t together during Stars On Ice in 2015, or during Gold Medal Plates, or in the summer months that follow when she’s tucked up under his arm and his girlfriend is nowhere to be found. They aren’t together at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always sworn that I would never write RPF, but here we are. Why did this idea grab me? I have no idea. Do I regret it slightly? Perhaps. Did I have to stop lurking eventually? No, but it happened. Such is life. My apologies to KLawes. I wasn't around back then but I think she deserved better.
> 
> Twitter: @lucymariesoc  
> Tumblr: thespiritofcuriosity


End file.
